


GSR: Unexpected & Wonderful

by jelisa_allen_2002



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	GSR: Unexpected & Wonderful

Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom have been together for three years. The whole lab knew they were together. Sara was on swing shift, and Grissom was still the supervisor of the grave shift. Over the last six weeks, Sara had felt different; she was sick in the mornings and got tired faster than usual. At first, Sara thought she was coming down with something. Grissom had noticed that something was off with Sara for the last six weeks or so. The thought that she was cheating on him had crossed his mind, but Sara was not that kind of woman. He was ashamed at the idea of the thought. Sara was the love of his life, and there was nothing that would change that. Sara's shift had ended early, and she went to a 24-hour grocery store to pick some food. Sara walked past the pregnancy test section of the store. On an impulse, she picked up one. Sara was nervous about the test, and Grissom had never even talked about having kids or anything like that. Sara got home 25 minutes later and decided to pee on the stick. When the test came back positive, Sara felt a rush of emotions, happy, sad, scared, nervous to tell Grissom the news.

Sara just sat there in their bedroom. Sara never had a mother when her mother stabbed her father. She went into foster care. Growing up, Sara always felt alone. When she was young, she wonders if she would ever become a parent and what type of parent she would be if given the opportunity. she had a pregnancy scare in college, and the idea scared the hell out of her to the point that it was a positive result. She would have likely gotten an aberration. But this was different she a man she loved, a good stable job. Grissom had been on edge all day. The whole lab knew something was going on with him. Grissom was usually calm and relaxed, quoting authors no one knew. But this shift, he was on edge, hurrying everyone, Rushing them to finish their cases. 

Catherine walks into his office. Grissom was fidgeting with a small red velvet box. Grissom didn't even look up at her. She breaks the silence " what's going on with you today " he looks up then backs down at the box, not making eye contact with Catherine. Grissom smiles; he opens the box and shows its content to Catherine. In the box is a small gold band with five small diamonds encrusted in the band. Catherine squealed with excitement. Since Grissom and Sara had gotten together, they both seemed happier. Catherine was delighted for both of them. Catherine and Grissom had been friends for a long time. Grissom had always stood by Catherine even when she did questionable things or got herself in trouble. Grissom was usually confident when doing romantic things for Sara, but it gave him an extra boost of confidence to know that Catherine thought that Sara would like it. Catherine got up to walk out of Grissom's office when Grissom says, " hey Catherine, don't say anything, especially to Hodges. The whole will lab will know" she nods then walks out.

The shift ends, Grissom is the first to leave. Everyone stands around and watching Grissom rush out. Nick asks, " where's he going? He never leaves first," Catherine laughs " he's got a big date for tonight," " ohh," Nick chuckles as the rest of the teams walk away. When Grissom got home, he peeks into their bedroom to see Sara asleep her sprawled all over the pillow and her face. He smiles. Seeing her made all his worry disappear in an instant. Grissom made Sara her favourite meal eggplant lasagna and red wine. Although he still enjoys a good hamburger, he enjoyed Sara's vegetarian meals. Once dinner was in the oven, Grisson just sat at the counter reading a book. For Sara, the little gestures made the most significant impact on her. He sat at the table, lit some candles turned on some jazz music. Sara woke to the smell of her favourite meal. She knew that Grissom was home. Sara got up got the dress. It took her a few minutes to work up the nerves to walk out of their bedroom. Sara hid the test in her pants pocket. Sara walked out and was surprised to walk out to her favourite meal, candle and jazz music playing. She smiled. Sara knew that Grissom was up to something. Maybe he was going away again or something completely different.

They sat down. Grissom offered Sara some wine, " would you like some wine, dear ?" " no thanks, honey " Sara got up to get a glass of water. Grissom has been working up the confidence to ask the love of his life to be his forever since the day began. Sara was so nervous to tell Grissom that she was pregnant. Her hands were so shaky that she nearly split her water, trying to pour herself a glass. She sat back down at the table. Grissom said to himself, " it's now or never" Sara looked up.

Grissom stands up, then he bends down on one knee and pulls the ring box out of his pocket. Sara looks at Grissom with pure joy. She smiled with that classic sidle smile showing the gap in between her two front teeth. Grissom takes a deep breath then continues to speak. " Sara sidle when we met. I was in a place where my heart wasn't open to love. It took a couple of years to realize my feelings, but I knew there was an instant connection between us when I finally did. You take me for me, and I take you the way you are. So, Sara Sidle, will you marry me " he asks. Sara smiles, " yes, yes," she answers. Grissom slides the ring onto Sara's ring finger, then they kiss the kiss becomes more passionate, but Sara pulls away. He looks at her with concern, " what's wrong," Grissom asks.

Tears start to stream down Sara's face. Grissom hugs Sara. She looks up at him " I'm..I..I'm pregnant " Grissom's face goes from shock to pure joy. Sara reaches into her back pocket to show him the test, but Sara's hands are still shaking. She drops the test both Sara and Grissom go to pick up the test they bump heads. Sara starts to laugh, as does Grissom. He looks at her " we're going to be parents," Sara smirks " yes, we are" Grissom pulls Sara close to him. They kiss, the kiss quickly turns more passionate. Grissom pushes Sara up to the counter. He pulls her legs up around his waist then carried his bride to be to their bedroom.

Grissom pulls off Sara's shirt to reveal a black bar with silver lace. Sara unbuttoned Grissom's shirt then moved to undo his belt. Grissom started kissing her chest, moving down toward her stomach, moving from her lips down to her breast. He pulled down her pants, revealing her long slender legs and matching underwear. As Grissom throws Sara's clothes on the floor, Sara unbuttons Grissom's jeans. Grissom pulled his jeans off. He pulled Sara on top of him. Her fingers ran through his salt and pepper hair. Grissom traced the outline of her jaw with his mouth. He stared into her dark chocolate eyes that Grissom could oh so easily get lost in. She looks at his greyish blues eyes that held her captive at any moment their eyes met.

Grissom and Sara woke up a few hours later. Sara woke up to see the love of her life starting at her playing with her bold brown hair. She turns over to see him smiling to himself, " what " she asks, " did you ever think we would end up here" she chuckles, " no, it's was completely unexpected and wonderful."

THE END


End file.
